strawberry_shorcake_berry_bitty_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal and Butterscotch
Crystal and Butterscotch are two lovely horses owned by Strawberry Shortcake and Apple Dumplin. They have a surprise talent that some power from a legendary waterfall granted them. Bio (How the two horses met Strawberry and Apple) It's a lovely Tuesday when Strawberry and Apple were going back to Berry Bitty City after a picnic. As the started walking, Apple started to think of something. "Is something on your mind Apple?" Strawberry asked. Apple said she heard something in the distance. "It sounds like it's coming closer!" she gasped. When the sound stopped, the cousins turned and saw two horses with riding gear on. Strawberry bravely said hello to the white horse that stood in front of her. The horse along with the orange one standing beside it smiled. The white horse lowered it's head. "Are you alright?" Strawberry asked as she stroked the white horse. "Of course I'm fine." it said back. "And the talking ability my friend and I got, was from a legendary waterfall, it's a long story." it added. "Okay..." Strawberry and Apple said in union. The orange horse spoke up bravely, "If you're wondering why we're here, basically this circus master had not been treating us nicely, our act, we both had a rider each, they ride around for a bit... and then they stand on our backs, so they can jump from the one horse to the other." Strawberry and Apple were appalled by that. "And," the white horse added, "the worst thing about it, on the night we were performing in Big Apple City, one of my shoes came loose and I slipped!" The two girls gasped with horror. The white horse cried as she explained that she was yelled at! The two horses told Strawberry and Apple that they were kicked out of the circus... After the white horse had some new shoes on her hooves. The two horses asked for a hug. Strawberry and Apple gave them a hug. A vet turned up and Strawberry told her what she and Apple heard. The horses were checked up. The vet wanted to see if they were okay for riding, so Strawberry and Apple got on the two horses, they galloped about, and that was when they were considered okay for riding, but the vets asked the horses if they were named. The white horse said her name was Crystal, and the orange one said she was called Butterscotch. Strawberry and Apple signed a certificate each to tell they owned one of the horses. Strawberry had Crystal and Apple was with Butterscotch. The two girls happily rode off to join their friends on a riding adventure. Now Crystal and Butterscotch live in a stable and are part of Strawberry and Apple's lives. Strawberry's friends were amazed by the fact Strawberry and Apple had talking horses. Appearance Crystal: Crystal is a white horse with a green diamond pattern with a pink-ish red mane and tail. Her eyes are green, like her pattern. Butterscotch: Butterscotch is a horse of two orange shades. Her body, hair and eyes are orange. Riding gear: The two horses have an ordinary saddle and pair of reins each. Friends *Strawberry: Crystal's owner. *Apple: Butterscotch's owner. *Cherry: Sometimes plays hide and go seek with Crystal. *High-Note: Joins in on the hide and go seek games Cherry sometimes plays with Crystal. *Bluebell: Joins them when they feel like trotting around the corral. *Treacle: Whenever she and Orange come back from a ride in the countryside, she joins Crystal for hide and go seek. *Huckleberry: Crystal helped him like High-Note did. After that, Butterscotch gave him a ride home in the night. Quotes *Crystal: How I love a good game of hide and go seek. *Butterscotch: Yee-haw! Man, do I love jumping. *Crystal: Don't you just love a good, soapy wash, Butterscotch? *Butterscotch: Being nice and clean, is good enough for both of us. Trivia *Crystal and Butterscotch are the only 2 horses that can talk! *Crystal adores playing hide and go seek! *Butterscotch likes going over the jumps. *The two horses are really easy to wash (Because they love it). *They really, REALLY loves dogs, hence why the dogs are good friends with them. Gallery Crystal (With saddle and reins).png Category:Horse Category:Animal Category:Pets Category:Characters Category:Females